


No Regrets

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies, bottom!gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Nyx and Gladio bump into each other. For kinktober day 27. Prompt used: Exhibitionism.





	No Regrets

“Nyx! The fuck? How _are_ ya buddy!?!”

Nyx was perusing beer in a large walk-in cooler of the local liquor store when he heard the greeting. He recognized the burly voice before even turning to see who it was. Gladio Amicitia.

“Heyy! Heh, looks like we both had the same idea!” He lifted his six pack of beer in the air and grinned.

“Ha, yeah.” Gladio held a sixer in his hand as well. “That’s pretty funny. Where you headed after?”

“Just home and then to bed, I guess. How about yourself?”

“Same, to be honest. I was just killing some time with a few brews before hitting the hay.” Gladio’s voice sounded slightly slurred.

Nyx laughed. “Sounds like you’ve already been hittin’ the brews. But that’s okay, I also knocked some down and just walked over here for more like the fool I am.”

“Yeah, we’re probably both gonna regret this in the morning but… fuck it. I’m not exactly known for making the best of decisions.”

“Especially on a Friday night, eh?” Nyx winked at his friend.

Gladio smirked and blushed slightly. “ _Especiiialllly_ then.” He leaned in and suddenly kissed Nyx.

Nyx tensed for a second but then relaxed and went with it, pressing himself against the larger man’s luscious lips. Gladio’s tongue snaked out and into his mouth. It tasted faintly of beer. Nyx pressed in harder, stroking his own tongue against that of his friend’s. His cock started to rise. A hand suddenly came forward and grasped it. Nyx moaned into Gladio’s mouth and gently pulled away.

“Damn. This is hot but do you think this is the right place?” Nyx said, looking around. It was shortly before closing time and there weren’t many customers in the store but the risk of being discovered by either the clerk or another patron was still pretty high.

“Fuck it…” Gladio leaned in again. Nyx saw the bulge in his pants and knew at that moment he didn’t care. He wanted him. He stroked and groped the muscular body before him, feeling his cock pressing against his pants. Gods, he wanted to fuck this man. Right here and now.

“That’s a good mindset. Turn around.” Nyx ordered and Gladio looked at him with surprise for a moment but quickly complied, turning around and putting his hands against the cooler wall.

Nyx took in the sight of his friend’s round buttocks for a moment before laying his hands upon them, groping, feeling. They were so luscious. He reached around and Gladio’s pants thumped to the floor a few seconds later. Nyx caressed his fingers over his friend’s hardened cock, enjoying its mass and bulk. His balls didn’t go unnoticed either. “Gods, you are such a fucking tank. I want to fuck your ass right here in this fucking walk-in.”

Gladio looked back, eyes shining. “Do it. I have a small packet of lube in my pocket.”

Nyx chuckled. “Fucking figures you would, you animal.” He bent down and fished his hand into the pockets of Gladio’s pants.

“Hey, ya never know when shit’s gonna go down. Like right now. There’s no way I could’ve foreseen this but I’m glad I was prepared for it. There’s a condom in there too.”

Nyx retrieved both and stood up. “Alright, we’re gonna have to hurry up. Don’t wanna get caught and kicked out forever haha. This is my go-to packy.”

“Same,” Gladio replied, laughing. “Alright, just throw it in. I’m ready.” He jutted his ass out. Nyx grabbed it roughly and poured the lube onto the puckering entrance that lay between the two meaty cheeks. He then lubed himself and pressed his cock against and slowly into the entrance, being mindful of the tight sphincter muscle within. His cock was long but not too thick, so it went in gracefully without much trouble. Gladio groaned into the wall.

Nyx began to thrust in and out, slowly at first but soon gaining momentum as he felt Gladio loosen a bit. He then fell into a fast rhythm, going straight for the climax with no fanfare. He reached it about three minutes later, his cock pulsing and streaming hot ejaculate into the condom. They kept their groaning and moaning to a minimum to decrease the chance of being caught.

Nyx pulled out and Gladio turned around and pulled up his pants. “Whew that was a close one. And a fucking _hot_ one.”

Gladio was still rock hard and his massive cock pressed against his pants. “I don’t have a place to cum so I’ll just take care of it later.”

“Are you sure? We could go back to my place if you want…”

Gladio looked at Nyx hungrily. “Heh, I’m down. Just… let me walk directly behind you while we file outta here. I gotta hide Mr. Happy.” He indicated his cock.

“ _Noo_ problem. I’ll spot ya so you can stand behind me,” Nyx replied, laughing and grabbing both packs of beers and heading out of the cooler while Gladio cautiously followed, trying to pull his shirt over his crotch.


End file.
